Linda-058
by Holly-312
Summary: Story requested by Sharkbite1000. Linda's tale, from the fateful day aboard the Autumn, to the end of the war, but just which side is she on? OC Elite GeneralxLinda WARNING: THE BEGINNING IS DARK
1. Introduction

_Prologue_

I awoke in my pristine, uniform cell.

_Once again, completely naked. The covvies probably aren't too big on giving humans prisoners clothes._

The Covenant is apparently obsessed with making everything 'pretty' or something, including their cells. I struggled in vain against the cold, unforgiving purple bonds that kept me on the purple and gold table. I looked about, trying to see if anything could possibly get me out of here.

_Too late._

The General burst into the room with a snarl written on his fanged face. When he saw me, the snarl instantly transformed into a predatory glare: he hunkered down, clicking his mandibles, baring his claws, and watching me with disturbingly yellow, serpentine, unblinking eyes.

_The eyes._

"Human, your designation," the General snarled, bringing its claw down to scrape over my cheek. I looked up into the reptilian eyes and snorted, "Like Hell I'll tell you who I am, fucking dickbag." The Elite's eyes widened at my words as it drew its hand back and backhanded me.

_So many little stars._

I shook my head a microsecond after the hit and glared at the hulking beast.

"Your name, _human_," the Elite repeated, the silent threat very obvious. I looked up at the Elite again, and, summoning up my cheek and mouth power, spat.

The spittle flew into the face of the General, who recoiled in what I assume to be disgust and wiped his face, growling, "You'll regret that, Heretic scum!" The powerful alien smacked me again, but this time, he didn't stop. He continued backhanding my face for a few seconds. When he stopped, he rubbed his hands in pain.

_Thank you, augmentations for the nearly unbreakable bones!_

The General looked at me again, staring me in the eye as he brought his claws down to belly level and scraped. I hissed in pain as he drew his  
dagger-like claws through me slowly.

_"Aaagghh!"_

I couldn't help the small moan at the end as he hooked his fingers underneath my ribs and yanked.

_The bone didn't break, thanks to the augmentations, but Hell it hurt!_

Red muscle flew out of the large gash as he drew his claw out, chuckling all the way. The Elite, clearly not in the mood to ask any more questions, drew his claws through my arm, stopping to tear a portion of it open wider and pull the muscle out.

"AAAAAAUUUGGHHH!"

I shrieked as he pulled a strip of muscle, down to the bone, out of my arm, and declared, "I will feast upon the flesh and blood of The Demon," before eating the strip of my biceps in front of me.

I held back a gag of disgust as the alien closed it's eyes for a moment, tilting it's head back, and swallowing the strip of flesh in front of me.

The Elite grunted its satisfaction and left the cell.

_I'm Alone._

_Free from the aliens!_

Today is done. I have to rest, for I do not know what horrors tomorrow will bring...


	2. Welcome To Combat Evolved

_**47.6 Hours** **Ago...**_

I stepped out of the Cryo tube slowly, looking around slowly for a weapon.

I heard the sound of a Plasma Rifle, and I quickly ducked, whirling around and seeing an Elite Major, three Minors, and twelve Grunts. Stepping left to avoid a Plasma Grenade, I rolled forward, jumping high into the air to end the roll.

I barreled forward as the ship shook, no doubt from a new wave of Plasma Torpedoes.

_Snap!_

My shoulder connected with the Major and broke some bone in its chest. As the Elite was in the air, flying, it looked at me with yellow eyes that were rapidly loosing their glow as purple blood spurted out of its mouth. Before it could fall, I kicked kicked it in the jaw, sending him back further as I snatched its Plasma Rifle out of the air.

As the flurry of bolts came around me, I rolled, dodged and weaved my way behind my Cryo tube. Looking out carefully, I shot one of the Grunts.

_Ah, Fuck it._

I rolled out of the cover, jumping high and shooting two more Grunts. Upon my landing, my arm shot forward, smacking an Elite, and blasting clean through the shields, as well as its throat.

_Squish_

I yanked my hand out, turning and picking up the Elite behind me. I threw it forward, into the remaining Elite. As they both fell, I snagged the other Rifle and fired on the Grunts with both.

After dispatching them, I walked over to the two Elites and stepped on the first one's head.

Looking into the other, I mouthed 'goodbye' before slipping my knife up the roof of its mouth, into its brain, and twisting.

_Crunch_

I listened to the bones crack before I pulled out the knife.

I looked at the blood spurting from the wound and wiped off the paled brain bits from my knife.

_They're gone... For now._

I've gotta find an escape vessel! The ship won't last much longer under the Covenant onslaught.

Dashing out into the corridor, I found a squad made up of an Elite and four Grunts. Since they didn't notice me, I snuck up behind the Elite, covered its face and slit its throat.

"_Shhhhh, it's almost done..." _I whispered very quietly, as if to comfort the wounded beast.

Creeping up slowly, I grabbed the top of two Grunt heads and squeezed. The brains all over my hands were flung onto the remaining little aliens as I shook them off and lunged.

The Grunts ran away, and, instead of giving chase, I reached for my Plasma Rifles and fired.

After I finished, I ran towards a maintenance tunnel and ducked so my 6 foot 11 inch frame could fit inside.

Shuffling along, I saw several Marines running away, and, one intriguing sight.

_A flash of green._

John! He was still okay! I ran over to the maintenance tunnel and tore open the door.

"Linda!" John bellowed as he and another figure in SPARTAN-II armor drove back squadron after squadron of Covenant soldiers.

"Who's Linda?" The obviously female SPARTAN shouted, backing up as she fired at a squad of Grunt suicides.

Stepping up, I shot the Grunts down and began to shout back, "An old friend!"

Polishing up the little Hell-Spawns, I turned around and looked to John and grinned, "Chief! Good to see ya!" I ran forward to hug him, which he returned eagerly.

"Anything I oughtta know about?" The other SPARTAN asked, placing a hand on her hips and raising her rifle into the air.

"We're just good friends, no need to get jealous," I deadpanned, stepping back as the hug let out.

"Good. But why would I be jealous?"

"Duh, this is the Chief. Hey, What's your name?" I asked, realizing I knew so little about the other girl I'd just met.

"Six," the SPARTAN grittted out tersely, putting away the Assault Rifle she held. I left her be after that, as she seemed sorta... Odd after I asked.

"At any rate, we need to find an escape route. Follow me to the Lifeboats."

I started off, striding purposefully with the Chief and Six in tow.

* * *

Soon enough, we reached a Lifeboat that was at near full capacity.

"Chief, go, and take Six with you in the Lifeboat. I'll find another one," I started, looking at him with a sad smile since we would be parting so soon.

"No. You get on the boat." Chief started, rising to his full height and shaking his head.

"Dammit! There's no time," I shouted as the ship shook. I shoved him and Six into the Lifeboat and ran off.

_Maybe I'll find another one. I hope._

Dashing off as the Lifeboat started up, I began to look for another one.

Running through the hallway, I came to a large room, no doubt the Mess Hall, judging from all the assorted meals that were coating the walls and halls near the main dining room.

Great,_ from here I can go to different parts of the ship. Just gotta get in the Mess Hall._

Walking down the Hallway, I heard a shudder followed by a clank.

_It's coming from the main dining room!_

Crouching down and lifting up my Plasma Rifles, I peeked into the lunchroom.

_A_ _lotta Elites, Jackals, And Grunts!_

Shaking my head, I lobbed a Plasma Grenade, which adhered to a Grunt, right in front of it's eye. The little thing screamed, ran around in a circle, and exploded, taking out the Elite behind it and showering everything in brains.

Dashing in, I fired at a clump of Jackals and watched them fall to their knees and collapse. I turned around, just in time to watch an Elite charge at me. Dropping my weapons, I crouched and, grabbing the Elite's arm and placing a hand on it's belly, threw it over my head and into a wall.

Rolling to the side, I dodged a Plasma Grenade and jumped, leaping backwards until I landed on the head of a Jackal and squished it.

Looking over to the side, I saw a Grunt charging at me with Plasma Grenades in its hands. Twisting around it, I snapped its neck and threw it at a horde of Jackals.

_Boom._

I turned around, in time for a grenade to explode in front of my face.

I was blown back by the force, and my helmet burned, the visor turned black and began to power down.

Yanking off the helmet, I threw it at an Elite. As the stunned being staggered around, I ran forward and up its body. Reaching the neck, I twisted and flipped back. My foot caught on its jaw, and the force snapped the neck. As I flew through the air, the corpse flew behind me and hit the wall, crunching.

I stood up, and a Grunt exploded next to me, blackening my armor and the arm I raised to guard my face.

Stunned, I turned, only to be hit by a charging Elite.

I landed on a hard surface, or at least, my back did. I was flying the other way, being kicked by an Elite.

I saw a Jackal fire a Needler. I looked down as the spikes went through my side as I flew.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

I hoped it didn't reach seven, as I would explode.

I grunted as the spines fizzled away and shredded my side.

_It was like my insides were lit on fire._

Dropping to the floor, I coughed up a wave of blood.

_Krak!_

An Elite kicked me.

_I heard a sickening crunch as I flew into the air._

I landed, splayed out like an injured animal.

_Not today. I don't die today, Covenant bastards!_

Rising up, I dashed over to the Jackal. I grabbed the Needler and touched the spines to its neck. I pushed and tore open the birdlike creature's throat open. Leaving it to bleed out, I ran to my Plasma Rifles and grabbed one. Firing at the Elite with the Rifle I raised the Needler.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven._

The Elite exploded in purple mist. I turned around and met the second Elite, punching it in its throat. As it groaned, I kicked it in it's nuts.

Picking up the creature, I drove it down on my knee, snapping it's back in half.

The alien landed with it's legs and lower back coming at a right angle with the upper back.

I staggered out of the mess hall, toward more Lifeboats...

_Hopefully._

Dropping to the floor, I coughed up another wave of blood.

I stood up, and fell back down, being too dizzy and tired to stand.

I began to crawl.

I crawled to a corner.

I turned it.

I saw an Elite.

I stood up to fight, and kicked the being. It flew to the side, and another came up to me...

And it all went black.

* * *

I awoke in a purple cell, with blued energy bonds shackling me to a table.

_The Combat's Evolved since Reach..._

An Elite General walked in and eyed me, circling me slowly...

_"This is where the fun begins..."_ It chuckled darkly.


End file.
